A sophisticated affair of the Heart
by SuperNova077
Summary: Nick is missing something.... when an unusual contest is proposed that involves the Jonas brothers will he do it?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Jonas brothers, I lov'em, but I don't own'em.

A story I thought of that I thought I wouldn't even write. I don't usually like Jonas brothers stories that include a female main character. I like to read stories JUST about the Jonas brothers, I hate it when other random girls fall in love the any member of the Jonas brothers…. but I couldn't help but write this…. I'm a hypocrite, lol. But it's not like mushy gushy, I think it will turn out to be pretty good. We'll see how it goes, if no one likes it I'll take it off, but I have to try!! Enjoy!

"Nick, we gotta' go! What's taking so long, man?"

Joe Jonas stood outside Nick's door, tapping his foot impatiently. But he chuckled to himself after calling after his brother, knowing that this was the sort of thing Nick did to him, not the other way around. But lately this had become the new morning routine, Nick taking the longest instead of him. It did strike Joe as odd, but hey, they were on vacation, did it really matter how long it took to get ready? It's not like they HAD to be anywhere, but today they did, so Joe pressed again.

"Yo, Nick J, mom is getting impatient, and you—

Suddenly the door flew open, and Nick flew out, running into Joe. They both fell over, and Joe hit his head on the chestnut cadenza' behind them.

"Ow." Joe grunted.

"I'm sorry Joe!" Nick apologized, and hopped off of Joe and put a hand on his shoulder.

" 'S ok, just help me up, and quit moving so much."

Joe blinked a few times, clearing the stars and noticed Nick's outstretched hand which he took. When they were both standing again, Joe groaned and put a hand to the back of his head.

"Well I'm awake, are you ready?" Joe asked slightly irritated.

Nick blushed, and nodded. Joe sighed when he saw the look on Nick's face, smiled and made his way to the stairs, Nick trailing behind. Like always it was impossible to stay mad at Nick, and when they 

reached the bottom of the stairs, Joe put his right arm around Nick's shoulders. Joe felt how tense Nick was, but he loosened up at his touch, and they both walked arm in arm to the kitchen.

The rest of the Jonas family was waiting in the kitchen. Kevin and Frankie were sitting on the bar stools talking, Mrs. Jonas was on the phone, and Mr. Jonas was drinking his coffee. All attention was on Nick and Joe when they walked in, Mrs. Jonas covered the receiver of the phone and mouthed "hold on". Kevin swiveled around on his chair and looked them both up top to bottom and smiled, obviously approving of their appearances for the day, as always just making sure they looked decent enough to walk out of the house.

"Kevin!" Frankie called him annoyed, wanting to continue their conversation.

Kevin gave Nick a last lingering look before he turned back to his youngest brother, and Joe noticed his face droop a little before he did. Curious, he looked at Nick, but he had already gone to the fridge. He shrugged it off and sat in the stool next to Frankie, wondering what he was talking about.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Jonas hung up the phone, and just by the look on her face her family knew it was good news, she was beaming.

"Ok! Ready everyone?" She asked them all in a chipper tone.

"Yeah, mom." Kevin said

"Yea!!" Frankie answered and jumped off the chair, in his usual happy overzealous attitude.

"Let's get this show on the road." Joe responded

Nick nodded, and Mr. Jonas as already out the door. Satisfied, Mrs. Jonas followed her husband, and tried to get Frankie to take it down 15 notches. Nick went out right after her, throwing away a barely eaten apple before the door shut behind him. Joe followed suit, but Kevin stopped him right when he touched the door knob.

"Joe, wait."

Joe turned around and found Kevin with one of his older brother, serious I-think-something's- wrong-what-do- think looks on his face.

"What's wrong Kev?" He asked a bit confused.

Kevin pointed out the window, and Joe looked. Nick was leaning against the open door of the Sleek, black, suburban that was waiting to take the brothers to the studio. His arms where crossed, and he was staring off into space. At first Joe didn't see anything amiss, but then it hit him, Nick did look a bit paler when he stood up against the black SUV, and his high cheek bones stood out more prominently than usual. Joe cocked his head and Kevin sighed.  
"I see what you mean." Joe answered the silent question Kevin had obviously asked.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know." Joe told him, opened the door, and walked out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The alarm rang, and Burnin' up by the Jonas Brothers blared through the little speaker of elle's alarm clock. She turned over and groaned, cursing herself for going bed so late last night. She shoved all the blankets off her body, trying to avoid the temptations of just hitting snooze and falling right back to sleep, that she gave into almost every other day. But she listened to Nick's high-pitched chords he sang and played, instead, and laughed out loud as she thought of the antics the Jonas Brothers did in this the music video she'd tivoed , and bought off iTunes as soon as it went on sale. When the song ended, Elle made her bed, and checked her email. She had 5 emails, most of them junk, but one she opened.

She belonged to Team Jonas, and it was an email alerting her to keep checking back, that details of a new contest were coming soon! This gave her hope, (a fake false sort of home), of maybe meeting the Jonas brothers, and she turned off her computer and got dressed for school.

So….. kind of short but I wanted see if anyone is interested….. I hinted off what will happen but it won't be what you think, it won't be some RANDOM, she wins the contest she meets them….. it will be more creative than that. Stay tuned……


End file.
